


Temeraire Admiring His Jewelry

by ratcreature



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Canon Illustration, Digital Art, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Jewelry, Yuletart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temeraire likes jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temeraire Admiring His Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, inked and colored with a Wacom tablet in GIMP
> 
> This was done for the Yuletart gift exchange for [Tylercat](http://tylercat.livejournal.com/). I’d also like to thank [Brown Betty](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/) for helping me to come up with a motif, when my initial idea didn’t work out, and for taking a look at the half-finished stages, spotting problems with the rocks and such.

High resolution details:  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
